Ruby Quest
by waxlamp
Summary: a few months ago, my friend was trying to get me to read ruby quest, and it inspired me to write this pile of words and turds. i found it and figured i'd upload it. because i can. rated t because i don't want to disturb young children more than i already do.


It was a cool Friday evening, in quiet Sunny Piques, a little village near a hill. Its beautiful sunrises and sunsets were what gave it its name. It most certainly didn't lie. The sky was a beautiful mix of gold, silver, grey, and red, with the sun right in the center, the biggest jewel in the golden crown that is the late summer sky.

A young man sat beside a fountain. His fair skinned face was framed with messy, shoulder-length brown hair, with a fringe that parted down the middle. He wore dirty, faded blue jeans with a hole in the left knee, a red checkered shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, scuffed brown shoes, and he appeared to be in his twenties.  
Shielding his bright hazel eyes from the blinding sun with his right hand, the young man took a bite out of his cucumber sandwich, which was partially wrapped in old newspaper.

The young man noticed a traveller wandering around. He didn't know why he was so interested. Travellers came to Sunny Piques all the time.  
Perhaps it was because of the traveller's strange appearance?  
He was about to ask if he could help them with anything, when they strolled right up to him. The traveller looked even stranger up close.

Short, unruly, very dark purple hair stuck out like a mini mane around a creamy pale face, with catlike, bright green eyes standing out like blades of grass in the snow.  
They wore a purple and bronze army jacket, adorned with tiny studs in the shape of a spiral, in red, yellow, and green, on the back.

A short purple scarf was tied loosely around their neck, and an earring, a lilac feather on a black string, with two indigo beads dangling at the base, hung from their right ear.  
Lilac pants clung to their legs, with chains of brightly coloured beads hanging from either hip.  
On their feet were shabby, emerald green gypsy shoes.  
They appeared to be female, clearly favoured the colour purple, and something about them screamed 'weeaboo'.

"Excuse me, sir," she began, "but have you read Ruby Quest? It sounds like a fanfic for Jewel Quest, but it's honestly not."

The young man swallowed his sandwich, and with a shake of his head,  
said "'Fraid I haven't. You don't hear about much in a place like this."

A wave of disappointment washed over the traveller's face, which quickly turned into a smile. A catlike smile.  
"Okay, then please take this." she said, handing the young man a flyer with rabbit ears on it.

The traveller skipped away in the direction of the town hall, her beads jangling like a windchime with every step.  
The young man could've sworn he heard 'arigato gozaimasu', but it must've just been the wind.

In a week, the mayor became obsessed with Ruby Quest, and ordered everyone to read it. Shortly afterwards, the whole village was obsessed with it, too. Except for the young man, who was actually called Jack.  
Jack didn't understand it. He'd lived with animals his entire life,  
and not one of them had ever been on a quest. So why was this rabbit different? In the back of his mind, something screamed 'furry', but he ignored it.

Jack looked at the field, admiring his hard work. He was a farmer, and he'd spent all day planting seeds. Pumpkin seeds, to be exact.  
Everyone loved pumpkins. Except him.  
The golden moon in the indigo sky was high, like a stoner riding a kite, so Jack decided to go to bed.

The next morning, Jack went to check on his field.  
To his horror, coming out of every he in the ground was the face of the travelling girl, each of them asking if he liked Ruby Quest. Jack bashed each face with a shovel until they were raw and bloody, but they refused to go away.

Jack ran to his neighbour for help.  
"Olivia!" he yelled, pounding on the door. "Open up!"  
Looking around him, everyone's gardens were the same as his field.  
Jack rammed the wooden door with his shoulder as hard as he could, until it finally smashed open.

Inside the little cottage was Olivia, a young woman with porcelain white skin, short, curly brown hair, and a lily white dress with lace on the hem. Her eyes were as pure and blue as the sky, pale freckles were dotted on her cheeks like cinnamon on cream, and her lips were like rose petals, from which she cried out as a muscluar monstrous green and purple arm dragged her away.

Jack stormed after her, but all he could do was watch in horror as Olivia's beautiful face was ripped off by the gigantic claws of a disgusting...thing.  
It looked like an alien-zombie hybrid. Reptillian scales covered its back and shoulders, and its foul green organs could be seen through its skin, digesting the skin from Olivia's beautiful face.

Olivia's head was dripping blood and green slime, which was probably the beast's saliva. All of a sudden, her head swelled into he shape of the travelling girl's, and, like the plants, started asking Jack if he'd read Ruby Quest.

Jack ran to the town hall, but the same had happened to the mayor as Olivia.  
He ran out, now surrounded by the grotesque, face-eating monsters and their victims. Jack bashed three on the head with his shovel, and bolted to his cottage, where he quickly packed a bag. He ran down the hill, away from Sunny Piques, and vowed to never return. Jack looked back at the place he once called home. It was up in flames.  
Flames which were getting closer and closer.

"Hello? Are you awake?"  
Tired eyes found themselves staring at a white, tiled ceiling. The beeps and whirrs of machines could be heard. Jack glanced to his side;  
a nurse stood by his bed. She had beautiful eyes. One could say they were like the sky.

"You're in hospital. You've been in a terrible accident." said the nurse.  
"Your house caught fire. The amount of burns you had was incredible;  
it was like you just walked in to the fire. You're lucky to be alive."  
Jack looked at his hands. Layer after layer of bandages.  
Straight ahead of him was a mirror on the wall. The last thing Jack saw was a pair of catlike, bright green eyes, glowing from underneath his bandages.


End file.
